Kimiko Yuan
|sexuality=Bisexual |birthday= February 13th |age=part I: 30 part II: 45 |gender= Female |height=Part I: 202.01 cm Part II: 228.15 cm |weight=Part I: 58.5134 kg Part II: 51.4121 kg |blood type=O |hometown= Konohagakure |homecountry= |affiliation= Konohagakure Root Kumogakure |previous affiliation= |occupation=Chūnin Exams Proctor |previous occupation=ANBU Captain of Anbu squad 9 |team= |previous team=Anbu Squad 9 |partner= |previous partner= |clan= Uchiha Clan |family=Kimiko's Father † Kimiko's Mother † Yagyō Uchiha (Son) Isamu Kumo (Husband) |lover= (Secret Crush) |rank=Anbu |classification=Sensor Type |reg=728-qub |academy=6 |chuunin=12 |jonin=15 |unique=Can See Through Seismic Sense |kekkei genkai= Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan |kekkei tota= |kekkei mora= |tailed beast= |hiden= |disabil=Blind in both eyes |nature= Earth Release (Affinity) Water Release Fire Release Yin Release |jutsu=Amenotokotachi Air Lightning Bullet Air Lightning Strike Corpse Clone Technique Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Genjutsu: Sharingan Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Naka Shrine Pass Technique Seismic Sense Susanoo Susanoo: Tsukumo Tailed Beast Removal Technique Uchiha Flame Formation Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Yin Healing Wound Destruction |tools=Sai Sword of Kusanagi Wire Strings Senbon }} Kimiko Kumo (君子くも, Kumo Kimiko, Neé Yuan (元)) is a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf and one of the surviving members of the Uchiha Clan that served her Village under the watching eyes of Root, founded by Danzo Shimura. Kimiko was born with both parents although her father wasn't uchiha her mother gladly accepted this new family giving Kimiko the last name of Yuan. Upon her graduation from the Academy at a young age before long attaining the rank Chūnin at the age of twelve gaining such a reputation for herself among the genin she grew outstandingly till she became Jōnin. She would later on join the Anbu at the age of sixteen becoming such a deadly assassin she was famous for her weapon of choice earning the moniker "Kimiko of the Sai" (サイの君子, Sai no kunshi). Backstory Kimiko was born during one of the worst storms in the Land of Fire, February thirteenth her mother Iyoku Uchiha's water broke during a life threatening injury she had to do surgery on one of her patients. Iyoku; a determined, strong will kunoichi who dedicated her life as a medic-nin to save lives but sadly her fate came that night, during a surgery operation on a victim who suffered multiple stab wounds and burns all over the body so she had to push herself to finish despite being only six months pregnant she forge on doing her duty to the village but upon finishing her fourth patient her water broke leading to immediate emergency delivery that killed Iyoku through child birth leaving the premature girl to Daiki Yuan but before Iyoku died she named the infant Kimiko Yuan hoping to keep the child's heritage hidden from others in the village or outsiders. Kimiko grew up on the outskirts of Konohagakure with her father who is usually never home cause his job as a Anbu so she mostly fend for herself since she was six years old which when the attacked konoha, she would find shelter as the rampage went on with so many leaf elite losing their lives to protect, her father died protecting his village along with the hundreds that perished which was the day she awakened her clans Sharingan. Kimiko would then join the academy isolating herself from others, fearing to lose those dear till she met and whom she met during class in the getting along quite well while she made trouble among her peers pranking and stealing from Jōnin officials on her off days during the weekends, the three would become close till Itachi graduated first leaving the girls to gruel through their time in the academy till they finally gotten their headband. Joining the Anbu at fifteen Kimiko immediately joined Anbu Squad Nine utilize her latter talents in Genjutsu and Shurikenjutsu, displaying sharper and raw ability that has only been seen in the Uchiha clan since the founding of the hidden leaf, Kimiko would then excel at a pace much like any other Anbu member in the squadron for several years unknown to the rising conflict between the Uchiha Clan and Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kimiko was ordered by the third hokage to keep tabs on the raikage in the Kumogakure, by Dawn she left for her mission, keeping in the shadows as she spies on the village leader for months till she received news from her captain that the Uchiha were plotting a coup d'etat but was ordered to stay out the Land of Fire, fearing for her friends especially Izumi she secretly sent a clone to keep tabs on the raikage while she returned to the hidden leaf only to find an entire clan slaughters, fearing the worse Kimiko slipped through the streets unnoticed till she found her beloved Izumi laying lifeless on the ground, no blood or wound could've been found on her body so she speculated Itachi given her something to give her peaceful death which somehow made her feel in between heart broken and glad he didn't give her a terrible death. After she carried Izumi's body with her back to she was confronted by a young handsome blonde-greenish hair in dreads and green eyes, she was surprised a Kumo nin caught her entering the Land of Lightning but kept her emotions from surfacing as the man demand her business in the country, she only wanted an audience with the Raikage knowing she'll be hunted by her other squadron who knew she deserted the hidden leaf. After a long hour of being interrogated by the Kumo nin who gotten more of his comrades to question her which she obliged till they escorted towards , once she have spoken to the brute village leader who for now given her new home in Kumo under the watchful eyes of his spies for several years under witness protection, eventually she granted civilian permit to live in Kumo also buried her best friend underneath a tree finally laying her past and friend to rest. Kimiko and Isamu Kumo, the Kumo see encountered at the border got married and had a son named Yagyō Uchiha then moved two years later to a unknown country far from the Great Shinobi Countries. Personality Kimiko first came around as a young girl very self-conscious around people even her own father who would cheer her on after managing to hit her shuriken on the bull's-eye but on many occasions stayed home always reading and watering plants in their backyard. After the Nine-Tails attack Kimiko changed Appearance Abilities Trivia *Kimiko's Theme Debut *Kimiko's Return Debut Category:Uchiha Member Category:Kumogakure Resident Category:Anbu